1. Technical Field
This application relates to a rotating chip removing tool with a cutting plate and a tool body, in particular a counterbore or milling cutter.
2. Background Information
For machining that involves chip removal, in particular for metal cutting, a rotating chip removing tool with a cutting plate, in particular an indexable insert, is frequently used. The indexable insert can be fixed to the tool holder in different positions and thus makes it possible to use different cutting edges or different areas of a cutting edge, which increases the useful life of the cutting plate.
The indexable insert or another type of cutting plate can be affixed to a tool body, generally in a clearly defined position. DE 92 011 13 U1, for example, describes a round cutting plate that is held on the tool body in a form-fitting manner. For this purpose, both the cutting plate and the tool body have moldings and recesses that are engaged with one another in a form-fitting connection. The cutting plate can therefore be fastened onto the tool body in different positions that are rotated from one another by a certain angle, but are not turned, in other words flipped so that the upper side and the lower side change places with each other.
A chip removing tool in the form of a rotary-driven counterbore with an indexable insert in the shape of a regular polygon is described in DE 41 16, 114 A1, for example. The indexable insert is thereby oriented symmetrically with respect to the axis of rotation of the tool. A zero-backlash seating of the indexable insert is achieved by a groove in the tool body that runs at a right angle to the axis of rotation. This counterbore, however, has the disadvantage, among other things, that the diameter of the cutting plate must be greater than the diameter of the boring in which the counterbore is producing a bevel.
A bore, counterbore or fretting tool with a cutting plate that is narrower than the boring to be bored is known, for example, from DE 197 40 415 A1. The cutting insert is held in position so that there is zero backlash by a claw chuck, whereby the position of the claw chuck is determined by guide and calibration surfaces on the claw chuck and on the tool body. On the other hand, no means are provided to guarantee that the cutting insert itself will be held in position with the total absence of play or backlash.
EP 0 798 065 A2 describes a drill with two cutting inserts that are each realized essentially in the form of an equilateral triangle. This drill is intended to be used for, among other things, boring into soft materials, and is thereby designed to make possible a reliable withdrawal of the drill core. The cutting inserts are each affixed to the tool body by means of a screw.
A combination bore and milling cutter is described, for example, in WO 942 52 10 A1. This tool has a plurality of adjustable cutting plates, as a result of which it can be adapted to different boring diameters. However, the adjustability of the cutting plates also requires a complex and expensive design and limits the stability of the cutting plate mounting. Moreover, the cutting plates are not realized in the form of indexable inserts.